


InkTober: Drabbles KuroKen

by CamRegeasse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Cat, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Kittens, M/M, Nekoma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamRegeasse/pseuds/CamRegeasse
Summary: Una serie de 31 Drabbles con temática KuroKen.Los conceptos utilizados para inspirar cada Drabble fueron tomados del listado oficial del InkTober 2016.Un regalo de cumpleaños para Kozume Kenma; alias Cabeza de Pudín; alias Applepi; alias Setter preciado de Nekoma; alias Cerebro y Corazón de Nekoma.Y, sobre todo; alias mi personaje favorito de Haikyuu!, a quien más adoro y quien merece todo el amor del mundo.





	1. FAST (Rápido)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten leyendo los Drabbles tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolos.  
> Cam.-

**FAST** (RÁPIDO)

* * *

* * *

Rápido era un adjetivo que se aplicaba en él sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Kenma no era rápido para correr en las clases de deportes, ni para comer en la escuela, ni para levantarse, y mucho menos para escribir manuscritamente. Pero sí era rápido para reaccionar en el vóleibol porque tenía buenos reflejos; podía también comer muy rápido diversas chucherías o alimentos instantáneos fruto de años de tener que aprovechar bien las breves pausas en videojuegos online; podía, una vez que lo decidía, conciliar el sueño en un par de minutos; y no conocía a nadie que fuera más rápido que él a la hora de escribir en un teclado de computadora o en la pantalla del celular.

Rápido no era un adjetivo que sus compañeros utilizaran a menudo para describirle, no al menos los de su salón de clases, de quienes él ni siquiera recordaba los nombres. Los del equipo de vóleibol, los más cercanos, quizá conocían algunos de sus aspectos donde sí era rápido, sobre todo a la hora de analizar información de jugadas en tiempo real y tomar decisiones precisas; por algo todos confiaban en su criterio y estrategias.

Pero no era rápido como Yaku, que tenía buenos reflejos y aún más buenas reacciones instintivas a la hora de recibir un balón. No era rápido como Kai, que se adaptaba en poco tiempo a nuevas composiciones y jugadas. No era rápido como Tora, que podía correr bastante sin perder la fuerza de sus remates. No era rápido como Fukunaga, que se deslizaba entre los demás miembros, ayudado de su poca presencia, a una velocidad que sorprendía. No era rápido como Inuoka para adaptarse a los jugadores oponentes. No era rápido como Shibayama, que dejaba sus constantes nervios y timidez fuera sólo luego de unos segundos de haber entrado a un juego. No era rápido como Lev a la hora de correr y agitar el brazo del modo extraño con el que remataba. No era rápido sólo llevado por sus instintos, como solían ser los miembros del equipo de Nekoma. Sí, sus instintos ayudaban, pero Kenma no se dejaba cegar por ellos; esperaba a tener la información necesaria para decidir.

Y, sobre todo, no era rápido como Kuroo. Él era rápido para leer jugadas y para bloquearlas. Era rápido para correr, saltar, rematar y recibir el balón, todo con tal de mantenerlo en juego y conectar. Era rápido calmando los ánimos de los miembros más explosivos. Era rápido haciendo cálculos matemáticos y memorizando conceptos y definiciones científicas. Era rápido entendiendo a las personas, acercándose a ellas. Era rápido dándose cuenta de que él le ocultaba algo y también era rápido sonsacándole el qué.

Había sido rápido imponiéndose como su amigo desde pequeños, y también había sido rápido ganándose su confianza. Y su corazón.

Al lado de Kuroo nadie más podía parecer rápido, no en comparación. Y, aunque igualmente era rápido exasperándole en muchas ocasiones, a Kenma le agradaba ser influenciado por su rapidez. Porque, si fingía molestia ante lo más mínimo, Kuroo también era rápido logrando aplacar su enfado.

Y él, encantado aunque no lo aceptara, rápidamente se dejaba contentar.


	2. NOISY (Ruidoso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el segundo Drabble. Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y si les gustan los drabbles y hay algo que quieran decirme no duden en hacerlo; me haría muy feliz leerles.
> 
> Advertencia: Si está algo OOC, lo siento, pero este Drabble se basó en el headcanon que tengo con una amiga, inspirado en parte en un hecho real. Necesitaba sacarlo redactado y aquí vi mi oportunidad. Además, soy de las personas que piensan que por más que Kuroo sea el que siempre está para Kenma, este también está para él cuando Kuroo realmente lo necesita.
> 
> Cam.-

**NOISY** (Ruidoso)

* * *

A Kenma le gustaba el silencio. Era agradable, tranquilo, le permitía pensar con mayor fluidez. Y, si bien le gustaban los videojuegos, solía mutear la musiquita de fondo y sólo a veces, cuando era realmente necesario, dejaba los efectos de sonido, pero a un volumen muy bajo.

Le gustaba el silencio porque significaba estar solo. Y realmente prefería la soledad. Le parecía algo normal, porque, ¿quién preferiría escuchar discusiones, gritos y cosas romperse por sobre el leve zumbido de sus propios pensamientos? Desde muy pequeño había tomado la decisión de siempre hacer el menor ruido posible porque, en su lógica infantil, había generalizado que a todos les gustaría también el silencio. Y él no quería molestar a los demás como las peleas de sus padres le molestaban a él.

Luego, había llegado Kuroo. Ruidoso, exaltable y lleno de energía, sin hacer caso a sus negativas sobre no querer salir al estruendoso mundo exterior. No querer abandonar el refugio que era su habitación, con una puerta con el seguro puesto que le aislaba de las cosas molestas.

Había intentado que ese mismo seguro le mantuviese a salvo de su vecino, pero no fue suficiente. Kuroo, al no poder abrirla, se dedicaba a aporrear la puerta hasta cansarse y, cuando se detenía, sólo era para sentarse en el pasillo y comenzar un monólogo interminable en el que él no participaba. Kenma seguía preguntándose cómo Kuroo había tenido la paciencia para esperarle. Y él, aunque hubiese sido más por cansancio, también se seguía preguntando por qué había terminado por dejar de pasar el seguro de la puerta.

Sí, Kuroo era ruidoso y le arrastraba a un más ruidoso mundo exterior, pero en algún momento su voz había dejado de ser ruido para Kenma. Él había comenzado a distinguir matices en ella, tonos con los que reconocía sus emociones, sus estados de ánimo. A veces ni siquiera ponía atención a las palabras, al significado de estas; con sólo escuchar su tono de voz, el ritmo, las pausas, ya podía saber si Kuroo se sentía bien, o mal, o había tenido algún problema.

Con los años aquello sólo se había acentuado. Sí, Kuroo había dejado de ser tan ruidoso, o al menos no exteriorizaba ese lado suyo tanto, y a comparación con los otros miembros del equipo de vóleibol podía lucir tranquilo. Pero Kenma sabía que seguía siendo incluso más ruidoso que cuando eran pequeños, y que de tanto contenerlo tenía pequeñas explosiones.

Cuando su celular vibró más de cinco veces en treinta segundos y vio aparecer el nombre de su amigo en la notificación de mensajes de Whatsapp, Kenma exhaló y supo que en aquél momento, ya casi siendo las once de la noche del viernes, estaba por experimentar una de esas explosiones.

En un minuto, y ante la falta de respuesta, su celular timbró con una llamada entrante y Kenma, superado, terminó deslizando el dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

—¿Por qué no contestaste en el chat?

A él realmente no le molestó la recriminación, pero sí le llamó la atención toda la ansiedad que expresaban los distintos rasgos de su voz.

—Porque no me dio tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? —murmuró él como respuesta, con tono resignado.

Hubo una ligera pausa en la llamada y Kenma creyó escuchar el sonido de las páginas al ser pasadas.

—Me quedan cien.

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

—¿Debo suponer que cien páginas del tercer libro, cuando el viernes pasado ibas a la mitad del primero de la trilogía?

—Ahora noventa y nueve.

Kenma exhaló con la suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchado por Kuroo.

—¿Es tan malo?

—Peor que las últimas dos. Ya no es un diez en la escala, es un quince.

Un ruido de voces en el primer piso hizo que se distrajera momentáneamente de la conversación. Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la llamada escuchó, una vez más, el sonido de una página siendo pasada.

—Y quieres que vaya.

—Más que querer, es necesitar. Noventa y ocho.

Las voces en el piso inferior fueron más fuertes y se sumó el ruido de una silla cayendo contra el piso. Kenma realmente no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—Entraré por la puerta de la cocina.

—Sube los sándwiches que mamá dejó en la mesa y te ganas la mitad. Esto irá para largo.

Kenma ni siquiera tuvo que contestar a ello. Cortó la llamada, se levantó de su cama y luego de ponerse una sudadera bajó las escaleras a las prisas. No miró atrás cuando pasó por fuera de la sala, incluso cuando las voces comenzaban a subir de volumen hasta convertirse en gritos. No le importó el frío de la calle, porque sólo fueron unos segundos de camino antes de entrar por un costado de la casa de su vecino.

Y luego, mientras subía las escaleras con la bandeja de sándwiches en las manos y escuchaba la música que provenía de la habitación de Kuroo, fue consciente, no por primera vez, de que había distintos tipos de ruido.

Y que el ruido de la voz de Kuroo, aunque fuera en medio del desahogo por una de sus crisis de final de saga literaria, era uno de los tipos que definitivamente no le molestaba escuchar.


	3. COLLECT (Coleccionar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí el tercer Drabble. O bueno, supuesto Drabble, porque para ser sincera están quedando mucho más extensos de lo que debiera ser un Drabble (el 4 tiene 1.800+ palabras, el 5: 1.900+, el 6: 1,000+, y el monstruo, el 7, tiene 2.800+ palabras). Espero que la extensión no les moleste :( a veces los dedos sólo se deslizan por el teclado y no me doy cuenta.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> Cam.-

 

* * *

**COLLECT** (Coleccionar)

* * *

Kenma no solía andar solo por ninguna parte exterior a su casa o a la casa de Kuroo. Se iban juntos a la preparatoria y volvían a casa juntos también. En los descansos a veces se juntaban o Tora iba a visitarle a su salón, y todos los miembros del equipo de vóleibol se reunían con bastante recurrencia a almorzar. Él se limitaba a estar ahí, jugando con su consola, comiendo su almuerzo o cosas que los demás le daban y opinando de vez en cuando sobre lo que hablaban si le pedían que lo hiciera.

Pero había ciertos días donde sí estaba solo. Cuando los turnos para estar a cargo del salón de Tora y Kuroo coincidían, o cuando a este último, por estar en tercero, los profesores lo llamaban para hablar sobre alguna cosa de su futuro, él debía irse solo al cuarto del club. Realmente no le molestaba porque no pasaba seguido y el trayecto era corto, sin tener que salir del recinto escolar.

Ese día era uno de aquellos. Kenma no se encontró con ningún otro miembro del equipo por el camino, porque quizá era muy temprano aún, y se limitó a dar pasos lentos mientras jugaba con el celular en una mano. Cada tantos segundos notaba que faltaba cierta voz cerca comentándole algún suceso de las clases o alguna jugada especialmente buena que acababa de ver en la televisión, pero sabía que en mucho menos de una hora esa voz volvería. Y que apenas podría escucharla entre el ruido de las voces de las demás, de los pasos y chirridos de zapatillas contra el suelo, del sonido de los remates.

Hacía algo de calor y cuando entró al cuarto del club a Kenma le extrañó que el aire no estuviese más pesado. Incluso sintió una ligera brisa y sólo luego de dar un par de pasos se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la ventana estaba completamente abierta y en la banca junto a esta, sobre una sudadera del equipo, había una pequeña bola de pelos.

A él realmente no le gustaban los animales, al menos no como para tener uno propio porque no podría cuidar de una mascota si con suerte podía cuidarse a medias a sí mismo, pero cuando notó que era un gato su incomodidad instintiva disminuyó rápidamente. Los gatos estaban bastante bien; eran independientes, no te llenaban de baba y no hacían ruidos estruendosos. Además, hacían ese ruidito cuando estaban contentos que a él le parecía bastante relajante.

Y, por sobre todo, se había acostumbrado a ellos porque Kuroo amaba a los gatos.

En el mayor de los silencios se acercó, dando lentos y largos pasos, y minimizó el videojuego de su celular para abrir la aplicación de la cámara. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca enfocó bien, tocó la pantalla y el ruido de la fotografía al ser tomada irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Contra cualquier pronóstico suyo, el gatito no se levantó asustado ni nada; se limitó a mover las orejas y luego de dar un gran bostezo se volteó hasta quedar sobre su espalda, con todas las extremidades extendidas.

Kenma sintió las comisuras de sus labios tensarse en una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a tomar otra fotografía, y otra, y otra; una ante cada movimiento del gatito, que no debía tener mucho más de un par de meses. Era bonito, con pelaje algo largo y de tres colores; blanco, marrón y negro. Recordó vagamente alguna conversación con Kuroo sobre gatos donde este le decía que los gatitos de tres colores solían ser hembras y se encontró ligeramente interesado en saber si realmente lo sería.

Pero lo importante no era qué fuera el gatito o gatita, sino que él no recordaba haber visto uno así de pequeño con Kuroo antes. Y, desde luego, no tenían ninguno así en su colección. La enorme colección, más de Kuroo que suya, de fotografías de gatitos. Fotografías sólo de gatos, de Kuroo con gatos, del mismo Kenma con gatos, aunque estas últimas fueran pocas, y hasta un par de ambos con algún gatito confianzudo que había permitido que Kuroo lo tomara en brazos.

Estaban por terminar de llenar el tercer álbum de fotos y por un momento se sintió hasta un poco emocionado sabiendo que Kuroo se pondría feliz cuando le enviara esas fotografías. Debido a la misma emoción extendió el brazo libre hacia la supuesta gatita y acarició el pelaje de su barriga con los dedos muy suavemente.

A los pocos segundos escuchó el relajante sonido de un ronroneo y continuó acariciando el pelaje con la yema de los dedos, incluso el del lomo de la gatita, porque esta a la mitad volvió a rodar para quedar sobre su barriga, aparentemente tan contenta que, además de seguir ronroneando, comenzó a amasar con sus patitas la tela de la sudadera que tenía debajo.

Su concentración fue interrumpida de golpe y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios en cuanto hubo un chasquido de cámara que no provenía de su celular. Cuando volteó la cabeza, apartando al mismo tiempo la mano de la gatita, vio a Kuroo de pie bastante cerca, con el celular en una mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gran aporte para nuestra colección. ¿De dónde salió ella? —preguntó Kuroo, acercándose más mientras le enseñaba la pantalla del celular.

La fotografía se veía bastante bien gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana y al menos él estaba de perfil, no en primer plano, así que se contuvo de replicar en voz alta y se limitó a demostrar su disgusto sobre que le tomaran fotografías con una sonora exhalación y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Ya le tomé varias fotos. No sé, se debió haber metido por la ventana. Es muy pequeña, ¿no? —preguntó finalmente Kenma.

Kuroo extendió una mano para también acariciar su lomo y consiguió que la gatita se incorporara un poco, arqueando la espalda como si buscara el contacto de sus dedos. Kuroo siguió con las caricias hasta la pequeña cabecita y la barbilla, y obtuvo un maullido agudo y algo ahogado.

—Lo es, debe tener como máximo tres meses. No la había visto nunca rondando la preparatoria. Quizá está perdida, porque si fuera de la calle no sería tan mimada —comentó Kuroo.

Kenma asintió a sus palabras porque tenían sentido. Parecía confiar demasiado en el tacto de ambos como para ser una gatita callejera, pero no tenía collar ni mucho menos placa de identificación. Él observó un momento más cómo Kuroo acariciaba la barbilla y mejillas de la gatita y tomó una última fotografía antes de guardarse el celular.

—Supongo que querrás buscar a sus dueños…—murmuró.

Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

—Quisiera, pero no podemos dejarla aquí sola ni puedo llevarla a mi casa, no con la alergia de mamá.

La alergia a los gatos de la señora Kuroo era crónica. Kenma tenía vagos recuerdos de él y Kuroo llevando gatitos callejeros a casa cuando los encontraban en el parque al que su amigo lo arrastraba a jugar vóleibol y siempre habían obtenido una negativa sobre meterlos a la casa. Kenma ni siquiera se había molestado nunca en pedir permiso a sus padres, quienes poco se interesaban en lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer. Y habían tenido una vecina, una ancianita que vivía sola, que siempre había aceptado de buena gana cuidar de los gatos mientras ellos les buscaban hogar, pero se había mudado meses atrás.

La gatita maulló una vez más e hizo otro tipo de ruidito que se mezcló con su ronroneo. Kenma la observó un momento y exhaló con más exasperación de la que realmente sentía.

—Puedo llevarla a casa, pero tendría que traerla todos los días a clase. Tú deberás ayudarme con ello. Y le comprarás la comida.

Kuroo no dejó de acariciar a la gatita, pero se las arregló para rodearle con su brazo libre y atraerle en un apretado abrazo.

—Hecho. Pasaremos a imprimir volantes con alguna de las fotografías camino a casa y mañana los pegaremos en los alrededores de la preparatoria —decidió Kuroo.

Kenma volvió a exhalar y no alcanzó a responder porque el resto de los miembros del equipo entraron al cuarto del club en un ruidoso grupo.

—¡Kenma-san, Kuroo-san! ¿Han visto mi sudadera? Creo que se me quedó aquí luego de la práctica de la mañana —elevó la voz Lev por sobre las otras conversaciones.

Ambos miraron las dimensiones de la sudadera que la gatita estaba utilizando de cama, llena de pelos y con algunos hilitos salidos por todas las veces que esta le había clavado las garras, y Kenma hizo una ligera mueca que casi pareció una sonrisa. Kuroo sí dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya no es tuya, te pasa por olvidarla —respondió Kuroo.

Lev vio entonces el estado de su sudadera y a la gatita y hubo un pequeño momento de caos que terminó con un Yaku calmando a la pequeña entre sus brazos y regañando al mitad ruso, y un Lev un poco enfurruñado y mascullando cosas entre dientes.

Kuroo incluso sacó una fotografía de aquello y más tarde, cuando pasaron a imprimir carteles para buscar a los dueños de la gatita, también imprimieron las otras fotos. Esa noche las pegaron en el tercer álbum y en la última página pegaron una copia del cartel. Y aunque Kenma se sintió un poco molesto de que la fotografía usada para este fuera la de él acariciando a la gatita, no pudo evitar sonreír después de guardar el álbum junto a los otros dos en la estantería.

Porque Kuroo estaba completamente dormido boca arriba sobre su cama y la gatita descansaba hecha una bolita en su pecho. Y él, pensando en el siguiente álbum de la colección, les tomó una fotografía antes de ir a acurrucarse junto a ellos.


	4. HUNGRY (Hambriento)

 

* * *

 **HUNGRY** (Hambriento)

* * *

Una de las peores sensaciones, al menos para él, era sentirse hambriento. Kenma podía odiar el calor, el frío, el sueño, el ruido, la invasión de su espacio personal y muchas cosas más, pero definitivamente nada se comparaba con el estar hambriento. No sucedía a menudo, su cuerpo no le pedía tantos alimentos y Kuroo solía estar pendiente de que comiera al menos tres veces al día.

Pero unas pocas veces al mes, usualmente de noche, el hambre llegaba a él como un dolor en el torso acompañado de gruñidos de tripas que podrían haber despertado a sus padres. O los habrían despertado si él les importara y si siquiera estuvieran en casa.

Esa noche estaba solo y su estómago dolía de un modo insoportable. Llevaba al menos media hora tratando de pasarlo por alto, jugando MonHun en su consola para distraerse, pero las molestias sólo empeoraban y comenzaba a arderle el pecho como si tuviera acidez o gastritis.

Sólo soportó un par de minutos más y en pijama y con celular en mano se levantó, salió de su habitación y bajó al primer piso. Eran las dos de la madrugada del sábado y todo estaba demasiado silencioso, con las luces apagadas y los cuartos a oscuras. Apenas entraba un poco de luz a través de las ventanas debido a las farolas encendidas.

Kenma entró a la cocina y registró la nevera, pero sólo encontró condimentos, un poco de leche y un par de alimentos que requerían una difícil preparación. En la alacena sólo quedaban unas pocas galletas, sacos de arroz y té. No quería comer arroz blanco y las galletas no serían suficiente. Su estómago hizo un ruido más fuerte que los anteriores y, mirando el celular que traía en la mano, se decidió.

Era el primer contacto en la agenda de su celular y sólo alcanzó a timbrar un par de veces antes de que la llamada fuera recibida.

—¿Kenma? ¿Qué ocurre? Es de madrugada…

La voz de Kuroo había sonado ahogada por un bostezo. Él tardó un segundo en decidir qué responder, pero finalmente escogió ser directo.

—Tengo hambre.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego él pudo escuchar el murmullo de las mantas siendo apartadas, incluso el ligero crujido de la cama.

—¿Hambre? ¿A las…dos y quince de la mañana?

Se notaba la incredulidad y la pereza en su voz. Él lo comprendió porque si hubiese sido al revés no sólo no habría contestado una llamada a esas horas estando dormido, sino que también se habría molestado con él.

— _Muchísima_ hambre —recalcó Kenma, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Lo fue. Después de tantos años le habría extrañado que no lo fuera.

—Oh…¿no están tus padres en casa? ¿No tienes nada accesible? Creo que aquí tampoco hay, como es fin de mes mamá no ha hecho la despensa.

—Arroz y galletas.

—Ya…—hubo una pausa y más murmullo de mantas—. ¿Vamos a comprar al de siempre? Abrígate, está haciendo frío.

Él sonrió un poco. Kuroo había accedido sin preguntar más, y no es que fuese la primera vez, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle cuánto Kuroo le cuidaba. Cuánto le mimaba.

—Sí. Me pondré el abrigo sobre la pijama y salgo —respondió él.

—Nos vemos afuera —dijo finalmente Kuroo, y colgó.

Kenma se apresuró y subió a su habitación por un abrigo largo y mullido. Se lo puso mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras, con el celular en un bolsillo y su copia de las llaves en el otro. Se calzó unas zapatillas en el genkan y cuando salió, a pesar del frío, sonrió un poco al ver a Kuroo ya afuera, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, bastante abrigado y con dos cascos en las manos.

—Vamos; mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto comes —dijo Kuroo.

Él asintió, con una sonrisa un poco más grande, y cerró bien la puerta de la casa y del cerco antes de llegar junto a Kuroo y tomar uno de los cascos, el rojo, el que él siempre usaba. Kuroo se puso el negro al mismo tiempo que él y se subió primero a la motocicleta. Kenma le había tenido miedo al principio y había rehusado subirse varias veces, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. En unos segundos se subió tras Kuroo, se abrazó a su torso con ambos brazos, apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo cálido que tenía en frente.

El motor de la motocicleta rugió por sobre el ruido que hacía su estómago y él cerró los ojos instintivamente. Había aprendido que no mirar era mejor y sólo sintió el viento aún más frío por la velocidad a la que iban. El sonido del mismo viento también era un poco molesto, pero al ser tan tarde no había casi tráfico y el ruido aparte de ese era mínimo. Además, Kenma sólo se concentraba en ignorar el hambre tratando de prestar atención al calor del cuerpo ajeno, tan agradable y reconfortante.

Sólo fueron poco más de diez minutos y el viento dejó de azotar su cuerpo, de helar sus manos. Kenma abrió los ojos y en cuanto la moto estuvo estacionada se soltó de Kuroo y bajó de ésta. Ambos se quitaron el casco en silencio y el mayor los guardó en un compartimiento bajo el asiento antes de asegurar la motocicleta y deslizar una mano en busca de la suya para tomarla. Kenma aceptó el contacto con una normalidad producto de años de costumbre y se dejó llevar al interior del McDonald's.

Había un par de personas más, pero en su mayoría el lugar estaba vacío. Ambos llegaron frente al mesón y aunque la cajera los miró con curiosidad, luego de unos segundos les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos. ¿Qué es lo que desean? —preguntó la chica.

Kenma apenas la miró y se dedicó a leer el menú en las diversas pantallas que había en la pared tras ella.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso y un café latte grande. Y tú, ¿otra hamburguesa con queso y una Coca? —aventuró Kuroo, mirándole.

—Dos hamburguesas con queso con una Coca grande—corrigió él, aún leyendo en las pantallas—. Y también una porción grande de Nuggets, unas patatas fritas familiares, una tarta de manzana y un McFlurry de matcha.

Cuando miró finalmente a la chica ella pareció un poco descolocada, pero recompuso rápidamente la sonrisa y terminó de teclear el pedido. Kuroo rió entre dientes, ligeramente sonriente, y cuando la chica repitió el pedido Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y soltó su mano para poder pagar.

Como había poca gente no tardaron en tener su pedido y ambos caminaron con bandejas intercambiadas hasta una de las mesas redondas rodeadas por un mullido sofá igual de redondo. Kenma se sentó, tomó una de las cajas de hamburguesas y, sin esperar a que Kuroo terminara de acomodarse a su lado, sacó la hamburguesa y le dio dos mordidas.

—Eh, en serio tus ataques de hambre dan susto —dijo Kuroo.

Él hizo un ruidito que podía significar cualquier cosa y luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca dio otra mordida a la hamburguesa. Lentamente la molestia en su estómago comenzó a disminuir y en menos de un minuto se terminó la primera hamburguesa. Tomó su vaso de Coca-Cola y dio largas succiones a la bombilla, bebiéndose rápidamente la mitad antes de atacar las patatas fritas y los Nuggets de pollo, hundiéndolos en kétchup.

Estuvo así, comiendo en silencio unos minutos, y aunque seguía comiendo más y más aún no se sentía satisfecho, pero sí mucho mejor que cuando había despertado.

—Gracias por traerme. Otra vez. Y por pagar —recordó decir a Kuroo en un murmullo.

Este, que apenas había mordido su hamburguesa y se dedicaba más a beber de su vaso de café, pareció ligeramente sorprendido por unos segundos antes de sonreír de modo más amplio. Incluso llevó una mano a su cabello para despeinarlo y acariciarle la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, ya pagarás tú la siguiente, porque seguro habrá una siguiente vez. Aunque sería mejor si te da en una fecha en que alguna de nuestras despensas esté llena —bromeó Kuroo.

Kenma lo dudaba; la despensa de su casa nunca se llenaba mensualmente, su madre sólo compraba a veces cosas para un par de días como mucho, pero asintió de todos modos. Al fin y al cabo podía ir a casa de Kuroo y la madre de él siempre le daba alguna cosa deliciosa o le invitaba a comer con ellos, o incluso Kuroo le preparaba algo de vez en cuando. Y él, aunque no lo exteriorizara lo suficiente, se los agradecía sinceramente.

—Si quieres puedo darte la mitad de mi McFlurry —ofreció, mirándole de reojo.

La mano que le acariciaba la cabeza bajó por su espalda y se aferró al su cintura. Kuroo le atrajo hacia sí y se inclinó para besarle la cien y luego la mejilla con cariño, sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlos.

—Te aceptaré una cucharada, pero con el frío que hace prefiero mi café. ¿No quieres tú un poco de café mejor? —respondió Kuroo.

Kenma hizo una mueca que casi llegó a ser una sonrisa.

—Tengo suficiente calor contigo pegado a mí —murmuró él.

Y a pesar de que había sonado a réplica, Kenma se apoyó un poco contra él también, buscando ese calor agradable. Kuroo siguió sonriendo y pareció tener mucha más hambre, porque dejó a un lado el café para comerse la hamburguesa que había dejado olvidada luego de la primera mordida. Él también terminó con las patatas fritas y los Nuggets, y se comió igual de rápido su segunda hamburguesa.

Cuando comenzó a comer el helado ya se sentía mucho más satisfecho de lo que creía. Tendría que llevarse la tarta de manzana a casa. Pero no le importaba demasiado en ese momento, no cuando estaba tan cómodo y el sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente poco a poco, multiplicado por lo reconfortante del calor que le rodeaba.

Después de ese momento sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos. Recordaba que Kuroo había tenido que despertarle y que le había ayudado a ponerse el casco y a subirse a la motocicleta. Recordaba el trayecto de vuelta a menor velocidad que el de ida, y el cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, al que se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas. Recordaba no haber querido entrar en su propia casa y a Kuroo guiándole escaleras arriba en la suya, con sus manos tomadas.

Lo último que recordaba había sido quitarse el abrigo y acurrucarse en la cama junto a Kuroo, siendo abrazado por él y disfrutando del calor que aumentaba la pereza ya producida por su estómago lleno, y el pensar que tal vez no sólo la comida llenaba aquel hambre que resultaba físicamente doloroso, sino también el afecto y el calor de Kuroo.

Y si podía recibir todo aquello, Kenma pensó que definitivamente no era tan malo el despertar hambriento de vez en cuando.


	5. SAD (Triste)

**SAD** (Triste)

* * *

¿Qué era estar triste? ¿Qué era la tristeza? Kenma, con nueve años de edad, tenía algunas vagas nociones de aquello. Sabía que era ese sentimiento que hacía que se le quitara el hambre, que le ponía un nudo en la garganta. Que le provocaba un dolor en el pecho distinto al de algún golpe, algo mucho más interno y también mucho peor en cuanto a intensidad.

Él tenía recuerdos de haber estado triste durante muchos años, pero en los últimos aquello había cambiado. Específicamente a los seis años, cuando su familia se había mudado al sus padres poder comprar una casa más amplia que el antiguo departamento, en busca de un mejor vecindario cercano a sus trabajos y de una buena escuela primaria no demasiado lejos.

Y todavía más específico; había dejado de estar triste cuando su vecino y compañero de primaria, un año mayor, había forzado su caparazón para colarse dentro de ella junto a él. Kenma se había sentido muy asustado, pero poco a poco el susto de aquella intromisión se había disipado y él había comenzado a disfrutar de la compañía de Kuroo. Algo extraño cuando él no disfrutaba de la compañía de demasiadas personas, ni siquiera la de sus padres.

Pero Kuroo no era como sus padres. De un modo raro le recordaba a su abuela materna. Sonriente, terca, llena de energía, pero sobre todo cariñosa. Kuroo también era así, aunque quizá su cariño era más físico, pero con el tiempo eso también dejó de desagradarle.

Kenma amaba a su abuela más que a nadie en el mundo, porque le quería, no le gritaba ni regañaba, y le entendía. Realmente lo hacía, dejaba que fuera él mismo y le proporcionaba seguridad. Fue una sorpresa que poco a poco Kuroo también se volviera alguien tan importante, alguien a quien quería, en quien confiaba, que le cuidaba y le hacía sentir igualmente seguro. Y en el momento justo, porque al mudarse a la nueva casa también le habían apartado de su abuela.

Sin embargo, Kuroo no había sido un reemplazo. Eran personas completamente diferentes a las que él quería por igual, y su abuela le iba a visitar cada vez que podía, e incluso iba a quedarse algunos días con él durante las vacaciones. Ella también se había sorprendido al conocer a Kuroo y al notar lo importante que era para él.

—Ken-chan, has cambiado bastante en estos últimos años —le había dicho ella un día de visita, cuando tenía ocho años.

Kenma no lo había comprendido en ese momento, porque él no notaba ese cambio tan grande más allá del ahora tener un amigo.

—¿Eso es malo? —le había preguntado, un poco nervioso.

Pero su abuela sonrió ampliamente antes de darle un gran abrazo, de esos que olían a suave perfume de anciana y que iban acompañados de caricias en el cabello.

—Eso es bueno. Es muy bueno. Hay cambios positivos, y realmente este es uno positivo para ti. ¿Es un buen amigo? —preguntó ella de vuelta.

—Es mi mejor amigo. Mi único amigo —respondió él en un murmullo.

Nunca olvidaría la agradable risa que su abuela había soltado en ese momento, ni lo quebrada que había sonado su voz.

—En cosas así no importa la cantidad, Ken-chan. No importa cuántos amigos tengas, sino cuán buenos estos sean. Y con lo poco que conozco a ese niño creo que realmente es un muy buen amigo. Invítalo la próxima vez que venga, ¿sí? Si su madre no tiene problema con ello, les traeré tarta de manzana casera e iremos a comerla al parque.

Kenma había asentido, contento, antes de corresponder al abrazo de su abuela. Recordaba haberse dormido así. Y también recordaba que un par de semanas después había tenido uno de los mejores días de su vida al pasar la tarde con las personas que más quería, comiendo la tarta que más le gustaba y jugando vóleibol con Kuroo realmente animado de ver a su abuela sonreír al observarles.

Aquello parecía tan reciente, sólo unos meses atrás. Pero ese día, el siguiente a su cumpleaños número nueve, él lo sentía distante, irreal. Tan irreal como el estar en su casa, vistiendo un traje negro entre sus padres, frente a muchas más personas vestidas con el mismo color, sin haber dormido en toda la noche y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Seguía llorando a ratos, cada vez que miraba la fotografía junto a la urna con las cenizas en el decorado altar.

La fotografía de su abuelita.

Kenma había notado que algo ocurría el día quince de Octubre, pero sus padres no se lo habían dicho hasta el día siguiente, luego de haberlo dejado todo el día de su cumpleaños en casa de Kuroo, jugando videojuegos y comiendo cosas deliciosas preparadas por una sombría señora Kuroo. Le habían pasado a buscar casi de noche. Él había creído, inocentemente, que habían ido a comprarle algún regalo; una consola, un videojuego, un nuevo par de zapatillas para reemplazar las que tenía, demasiado desgastadas por tanto jugar vóleibol en suelo de tierra. Nunca pensó en que habían ido por pastel, porque estaba seguro de que la encargada de prepararle una enorme tarta de manzana de cumpleaños era su abuela. Ella se lo había prometido.

Su abuela nunca le había fallado, y por susurros de los asistentes al velorio comprendió que en esa ocasión tampoco lo había hecho; cuando llegaron los bomberos, alertados por los vecinos de un olor en la calle que sugería una fuga de gas, encontraron la tarta a medio cocinar en el horno. Y a su abuela inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina.

_No había nada que pudieran hacer. Para cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde._ Había escuchado eso varias veces entre un pésame y otro. Pésames vacíos, de gente que él no conocía, que no le conocían, y que de seguro tampoco conocían realmente a su abuela. No conocían a la mujer cariñosa, comprensiva, sonriente, terca y llena de energía.

A la mujer más importante en su vida. Que ya nunca estaría para él.

Ese día Kenma había experimentado lo que era la extrema tristeza de un modo demasiado crudo para sus nueve años recién cumplidos.

Sus padres le regañaron un par de veces durante el día, entre murmullos; _debes guardar la compostura_ , dijo su madre. _Los hombres no lloran, menos frente a tanta gente_ , dijo su padre. Pero a él no le importaban ya todas esas normas de comportamiento, porque gran parte de su vida se había ido con su abuela. Estaba en esa urna, mezclada con las cenizas. Y lo que quedaba estaba roto, destrozado, sin color, en un rincón de su caparazón.

Se sentía ausente a un extremo que nunca había sentido. No respondió a las despedidas de las personas que comenzaron a irse del velorio, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado junto a la puerta, a estar de pie ahí, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Supo que sus padres se habían apartado porque los dedos de su madre dejaron de clavarse en sus hombros, pero él siguió ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber cómo continuar después de algo así.

¿Cómo podía continuar luego de perder a quien lograba hacerle feliz?

Entonces una mano pequeña se deslizó junto a la suya. Apenas era un poco más grande y con dedos más largos, pero todo lo que le importó fue que estaba cálida. Que se sentía similar a los abrazos y caricias de su abuela. Kenma ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y estas se escaparon de sus ojos, rodando libremente por sus mejillas.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —preguntó en un balbuceo.

Kuroo apretó más el agarre de su mano.

—Claro que no.

—Pero…murió por mi culpa. Por cumplir la promesa que le pedí. Nunca debí haberle hecho prometer eso —replicó Kenma, entre sollozos ahogados.

—No, Kenma —volvió a decir Kuroo, con tono firme—. Sólo…estas cosas suceden. Son tristes, y duelen, pero suceden. Las personas mayores algún día mueren.

—Pero mueren de viejos —recalcó él con terquedad—, y ella no era _tan_ vieja. Murió por cocinarme esa estúpida tarta de cumpleaños.

Entonces Kuroo soltó su mano y él se sintió más a la deriva que antes, pero sólo fue un segundo que su mejor amigo aprovechó para ponerse frente a él, sujetarle por los hombros y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

—¡No llames estúpido a algo que ella hacía para ti! —casi gritó Kuroo. Alguien chistó, pidiendo silencio, pero ambos lo ignoraron porque él estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que Kuroo le gritara, y Kuroo parecía estar un poco arrepentido de haberle gritado. A pesar de ello, sólo suavizó un poco su expresión—. Ella lo hacía porque te quería mucho. Tú también la quieres mucho, ¿no?

Kenma tuvo que sorberse la nariz antes de responder.

—Yo la _amo_. La amo más que a nadie —corrigió, con un tono apenas audible.

Kuroo pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y su expresión se suavizó más cuando intentó sonreírle.

—Entonces, si ella también te amaba a ti, ¿no crees que, entre todas las formas de morir posibles, quizá el hacerlo preparando algo para ti, a quien también amaba más que a nadie, fue una de las menos peores? —murmuró Kuroo, usando un tono más pausado, más suave—. Quizá ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Leí que con el gas las personas sólo…se duermen, poco a poco. Ella se durmió pensando que hacía algo para hacerte feliz, para hacerte sonreír. Cuando la conocí me contó que le gustaba mucho verte sonreír.

—Preferiría no comer tarta nunca más, pero tenerla aquí —sollozó—. Sonreiría todo el día con tal de tenerla aquí. Pero…ella ya no puede verme sonreír.

—Sí que puede —le corrigió Kuroo con amabilidad—, mamá me lo dijo. Mis abuelos maternos murieron cuando yo era un bebé, pero ella me mostró fotos y me dijo que ellos podían ver lo que hacíamos, que se preocupan por nosotros. Sus espíritus no se van, y mientras no los olvidemos permanecerán con nosotros. Yo nunca olvido a mis abuelos, y tampoco olvidaré a tu abuelita.

Kenma, con su ingenuidad infantil, quiso creer. Pero dolía demasiado como para que algo fuera consuelo suficiente y no pudo calmarse ni siquiera con esas palabras; sus ojos dolían casi tanto como su pecho y sentía que si no lloraba iba a explotar.

—Yo tampoco la olvidaré. No quiero olvidarla. Quiero que esté conmigo —siguió sollozando, pero tuvo que frotarse los ojos con las manos en un intento por calmar el ardor.

—Y lo estará. Pero si te ve así, si sigues así para siempre, se pondrá triste. Tienes que sonreír. No ahora, tampoco mañana…pero debes volver a hacerlo en algún momento. Y yo estaré contigo para ayudarte —prometió Kuroo.

Entonces le abrazó, y no olía como su abuela, pero sí era igual de cálido y reconfortante. Y cuando notó las caricias en su cabello, a pesar de que las lágrimas volvieron a brotar sin control, se sintió menos perdido. Porque no había quedado completamente solo.

Sí, su abuela se había ido, o al menos físicamente, pero su espíritu seguiría ahí con él. Porque Kenma no la olvidaría jamás. Y aunque no entendió el por qué hasta muchos años después, era imposible que la olvidara. Porque ella estaría ahí, en cada víspera de su cumpleaños. En cada bocado de tarta de manzana. En cada una de sus sonrisas.

Estaría ahí, en cada abrazo de Kuroo.


End file.
